


限期解除

by Philiaf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philiaf/pseuds/Philiaf
Summary: 原世界观极度ooc
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 2





	限期解除

他变小了，这个可怕的事实是在他在磕磕绊绊中下床时因为床太高而把脚崴了才发觉的，他瞬间从迷糊中清醒，看着肥大到拖地的睡衣一阵绝望，难怪昨天在混乱中给他施咒的男巫笑得如此阴险，看样子这并不是一个很好解除的咒语，他需要去MUCUSA亲自提审他来确认如何解咒。  
还好床头柜他还能够得到，他拿着魔杖想要给自己施一个痊愈的魔法却失败了，他不仅仅是身体变小了，连对魔法的操控力也恢复到了小孩子的水平，他使劲地一拍脑门，这真的是麻烦了。  
他踌躇了很久才决定去书房，他腐着脚走到那里费劲的爬上桌子拿起羽毛笔蘸了蘸墨蓝色的墨水在一个写满各式文字的纸上写下“重大事故速来”这几个字。  
“希望她不会笑。”他想。  
可惜的是这个想法落空了，皮奎里笑了很久，直到他很大声地咳嗽了一声她才将笑声收敛住。  
“这真的是一个非常'重大'的事故，格雷夫斯。”皮奎里用带着笑意的声音说道，这个现任的MACUSA的安全部部长冲她翻了一个没有任何杀伤力的白眼。  
皮奎里忍着笑意，挥舞着魔杖治好了他崴伤的脚，缩小了他的衣服。  
“需要我帮你穿吗？”她的调笑换来了对方想杀人的目光。  
等一切都准备妥当他们二人离开了格雷夫斯的家，因为小孩子的身体无法承受幻影移形的负荷，皮奎里完全没有征得对方的同意就将他一把抱起，炫耀式的一路抱到了MACUSA。  
他的出现毫不意外的吸引了众多人的目光，终于有一个人大着胆子走向前向皮奎里问道：“皮奎里主席这位是？”  
“我侄子。”皮奎里一本正经的介绍道。  
格雷夫斯在心中翻了一个大大的白眼，要不是他不想让别人知道他因为疏忽大意悲咒语击中而变小了这么丢人的事他真的想现在就想让皮奎里闭嘴。  
不过她的回答没人相信，因为这个孩子与他们的格雷夫斯部长太过相像，可没人听说过他结婚还有了一个孩子，一时间无数的猜测传遍了整个MACUSA。

皮奎里亲自提审了昨天逮捕的那名巫师，她遣散了周围所有的人员后格雷夫斯才走进这个他无比熟悉的房间，他看着眼前坐在那里没有正形的男巫开口向他提问。  
“你昨天施在我身上的咒语如何破解？”  
喝下了大剂量的吐真剂的男巫此时眼神呆滞，但他的脸上还是露出了一丝嘲笑的表情，让人生厌。  
“破解？没有，这个没有咒语可以破解。”  
皮奎里一下皱了眉，这不就代表了格雷夫斯永远都要这样了吗？但格雷夫斯抓住了重点。  
“没有咒语可以破解，那除了咒语还有其他办法吗？”  
男巫摇摇头又点点头，这让他有点疑惑。  
“到底是有还是没有。”  
“有，但对于你是没有。”  
“什么意思？”  
“因为你不会爱人，MACUSA的安全部部长，你洁身自好，远离是非。”  
“够了说重点。”格雷夫斯的声音降到了冰点，如果不是这幅孩童的样子与声音那将会是非常让人惧怕的，但这都是如果  
“你需要一个与你互相喜爱的人的吻，期限是一周。不然你永远都会是这个样子直到死。”

离开了审讯室格雷夫斯的眉头就没有施展过。  
“简单来讲就是真爱之吻，他说的真对，你爱过人吗？”  
格雷夫斯没有回答她，只说了一句我想回家，皮奎里觉得这件事对他的打击有点大也就没再继续追问，是啊这个意气风发的魔法部部长，这个从格林德沃手中险象环生的英雄，或许一辈子都要用这幅无法操控好魔法的身躯，怎么会没有一点打击呢。她抱起这个这次一点反抗都没有的小格雷夫斯将他送回了家，在说了一些注意事项就回去了，她也有很多的事要忙不可能将心思都放在他的身上。  
格雷夫斯回到家就坐到自己那张一点都不舒服的扶手椅上陷入沉思。  
真爱之吻，如此可笑的解除方式让他此时笑不出来，因为他不觉得那个人会爱上他，只会把他当成一个严肃到古板的中年巫师。对，格雷夫斯有喜欢的人，虽然不是一见钟情这种不符合他性格的事，但在循循渐进的过程中他爱上了那个青年，但那个青年对他有没有感觉这个问题他从没细想过，常年将自己的情感压抑在内心深处让他无法准确地表达出来，最后只将自己的关心与在意转变为一次次普通得再正常不过的日常询问。  
就在格雷夫斯想着这些事情的时候睡意逐渐袭来，他的眼皮开始打架，小孩子的身体真的是太容易累了，他非常的不喜欢。虽然这么想但他还是禁不住睡意的重压合上了眼睛，他做了一个长长的梦，梦见自己与那个青年第一次的相遇，那个时候他刚刚从昏迷中苏醒，那一抹孔雀蓝是众多深色调探望者中最醒目的颜色。  
“我听说您醒了就想着过来看看您，看您没什么大碍真的是太好了。”  
这个曾经给MACUSA带来大麻烦又救了整个美国巫师界的男人笑得很腼腆，这无法让格雷夫斯与他做的事结合到一起，或许这就是所谓的人不可貌相。  
“谢谢你的关心。”格雷夫斯跟他客气了一句，“我记得报告里说你叫纽特·斯卡曼德。”  
纽特搔了搔鼻子点点头。  
“你跟忒休斯真的是一点都不一样。”  
听到自己的哥哥被提起纽特的表情一僵，每一次都是这样，他不可避免的跟自己的英雄哥哥做对比，但他还是很快就恢复到原来的样子，只是手上紧抓衣角的动作出卖了他内心的波澜。  
“大家都这么说。”  
“有自己的特点没什么不好，就是麻烦你别再给我们添麻烦了。”  
格雷夫斯的话让纽特的手松开了衣角，他笑着说“是”。

在朦胧中格雷夫斯感觉到自己被谁轻柔地抱了起来，但真的是太困了他完全睁不开眼皮就这样任由着被抱离了那把坚硬的椅子，这在以前是不敢想象的事，他再一次痛恨起这个身躯，他能感觉到那个人抱着他上了楼，将他放在了柔软的床上并轻柔地拨开了他的乱发，他隐约地听到了一句“真像。”这个熟悉的声音他竟一时没有想起是谁。  
不知道又睡了多久，格雷夫斯是被一股很香的味道饿醒的，他摸着自己的肚子想起来从早上到现在就没吃什么东西，但这些都不是最主要的，有人在他家里乱用他的东西让他很不高兴，他不喜欢别人乱动他的物品，即使是家养小精灵都不行，所以这个家一直都只有他一个人。他快速的爬起来刚要下床就看到那个刚才还在梦中见过的人此时打开了房门站在他的面前。  
“你醒了？请原谅我的擅自闯入，我看门没关严一推就开了，我一进来就看见你坐在椅子里睡着了就把你抱了上来。”纽特走过来蹲下笑得很温柔，“请不要紧张，我是你爸爸的朋友，我叫纽特，纽特·斯卡曼德，不知道你的爸爸有没有跟你提起过我。”他搔了搔鼻子继续说道，“你是等爸爸等累了吧？我是来找你爸爸有点事，但他好像不在家的样子。”  
“他不是我父亲。”格雷夫斯面色阴沉的说出了这句话，如果说这句话的不是纽特的话自己八成就该咬牙切齿了吧。  
一时间纽特尴尬到不知道说什么好，他的笑容僵在了那里。  
“我是他亲戚家的。”格雷夫斯扯了个谎替对方解了围。  
“难怪很像，抱歉以为你是他的儿子。”  
“大家经常误会。”  
很好，如果这个咒语没有解除的话这个谎话八成要跟他一辈子了。  
纽特紧张的搓了搓手，他其实不太会与孩子打交道，他尽可能的让自己用最温和的语气说话。  
“我看快到中午了就借用了下格雷夫斯先生的厨房做了点东西，希望符合你的口味。”纽特说完又别过脸去小声的说了一句，“希望他不会怪我乱动他的东西。”  
格雷夫斯嘴角上扬了一下，他怎么会怪，他不介意纽特动他的东西。  
“你可以叫我帕西。”格雷夫斯适时的说了一句，“我饿了。”  
“你的名字跟格雷夫斯先生的也差不多呢，来咱们去吃饭。”  
纽特拉起格雷夫斯现在肉肉的小手带着他往楼下走，他也任由着对方就这样拉着自己，他只在那一瞬感激这个身体可以这样没有顾忌地去碰触对方，但随后对方关怀过头的举动又让他开始心烦起来，他如何才能让对方明白自己不是一个需要无微不至照顾的小孩子啊。  
在纽特无微不至的照顾下格雷夫斯很尴尬的吃完了这顿饭，他很意外纽特的手艺不错以至于他比平常多吃了一些。当吃完饭收拾好了一切，纽特看了眼自己随身携带的怀表。  
“时候不早了，我就不继续打扰了，我等格雷夫斯先生回来再找他吧。”  
“他不会回来了。”格雷夫斯轻声嘟囔了一句。  
“诶？”  
“呃……我的意思是他最近出去办点事，暂时不会回来了。”  
“哦，太可惜了，那等我下次再来美国的时候再来找他吧。”  
纽特揉了揉格雷夫斯的头发就要离开。  
“等一等。”他出声叫住了这个要离开的人，看着为此而停顿下来的纽特他一时不知该说什么，刚才的那句话不过是他一时的冲动，他怕这一次的告别就是再也不见，他绞尽脑汁的想了一个蹩脚的理由，“这个房子太大了，我一个人……”  
说到这里格雷夫斯都不知道自己到底在说什么，他现在想给对方施一个一忘皆空让他忘记自己刚才说的一切，如果他还有这个能力的话。  
纽特察觉到了格雷夫斯的尴尬，不过他是按照一个孩子的思维去考虑的，难以启齿的请求陪伴，源自男孩子的自尊心什么的，他一下就不那么急着离开了，他蹲下来平视着对方的眼睛。  
“你对魔法生物感兴趣吗？”纽特的眼睛因为提到了他最爱的生物们一下就亮了。  
他刚点了点头就被抱了起来，这是一天之内不知道第几次被抱起来了，此时他已经认命，这个行动不便的身子去哪里都很费劲，他就由着纽特抱着自己下到了行李箱中，他也是头一次如此近距离的端详对方的脸，雀斑真的很多。  
纽特就这样一路抱着他参观了手提箱内的世界，他惊叹于纽特的臂力如此之好，但仔细一想也对，经常跟这些魔法生物打交道怎会没有一个好体力。他仔细的听着对方给他一个个的介绍那些魔法生物。  
“这是嗅嗅，非常喜欢闪亮的物品，速度快，哪里都能钻，是个闯祸精。”  
这个生物格雷夫斯再熟悉不过了，这个黑色大眼睛的小家伙曾经偷到了他的头上，纽特为此拼命地道过歉。  
“这是皮克特，一个护树罗锅。”  
格雷夫斯记得在纽特的大衣缝隙间见过这个绿色的小家伙。  
纽特就这样一个一个的介绍着这些魔法生物，他此时的表情变得非常的耀眼，那是与平时的他完全不同的样子，格雷夫斯觉得自己或许就是逐渐被这样的表情所吸引的吧。

从那天开始纽特就扎住在了格雷夫斯家，但他很忙，忙着写书，忙着往返于MACUSA去询问皮奎里他们的安全部部长何时回来，忙着去光顾面包房。  
“帕西，我今天去了趟朋友的面包房带了几个新品过来让你尝尝，他家的面包又有趣又好吃。”  
格雷夫斯一看就知道这几个面包出自那个麻鸡雅各布之手，对于这个保留了一点印象的麻鸡，MACUSA紧张了很久，他甚至还为此还审问过纽特这个麻鸡为什么还能记得那些魔法生物，还好没再出什么事他们也就睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
在纽特期盼的眼神当中他拿起一个面包咬了下去，香甜的味道充斥了他的口腔，他是真的不喜欢甜食，一丁点的甜都会让他受不了，他忍住想要皱起的眉很违心的说了句好吃，换来了纽特最温柔的微笑，他突然觉得这个面包也没有那么难以下咽了。

一周的时间在纽特的陪伴下一眨眼就要过去了，格雷夫斯看着镜中的自己无奈的笑了笑，今天一过，这个样子很快就要伴随他一辈子了。其实这只是一句话的事就能知道自己到底还有没有救，可他说不出，他宁可就用这个样子活一辈子与对方永远没有交集，也不想听到自己惧怕的答案，英勇果断的安全部部长在这件事上退缩了。今天将是他与纽特的最后一次见面，然后他就打算找一个没人的地方孤独的活下去。只是这一次纽特的到来没有了任何的笑脸，他的表情带着愤怒，这个从未有过的表情让格雷夫斯一阵诧异。  
“你要什么时候才会告诉我？”  
格雷夫斯对他的这句没头没尾的话一时没反应过来，但很快就明白了。  
“皮奎里告诉你的？”他的语气也阴冷了下来。  
“不要管谁告诉我的，你为什么不告诉我？”  
“与你有关系吗？”格雷夫斯说完这句话就后悔了，他不想伤害对方。  
“对，在你眼里你的一切都跟我没有关系，但在我这里就是有关系。”纽特一下将格雷夫斯举起愤怒地看着他，“我好歹也是一名游历过各个国家的巫师，为什么就不能说出来让咱们一起想办法呢？”  
“皮奎里没有告诉你这个咒语解除办法吗？”  
“有你为什么不用？”  
“需要真爱之吻，我哪里去找？”  
“所以只要吻就好了对吧？”  
格雷夫斯还没有明白对方的意思纽特就已经亲吻了上来，那个曾经只在眼中逗留过的唇此刻覆在了他的唇上，他感受到了自己身体的变化，小小的衣服无法承载他逐渐变大的身躯而撕裂开来，他无法顾及自己的衣衫不整，他将纽特环在了自己的臂膀之间贪婪的索取着。  
FIN

\-----------------------------  
小彩蛋：  
格雷夫斯恢复了原本的样子，他身上的衣服根本没办法将他的一些重点部位完全遮住。  
“格雷夫斯先生你的衣服……”纽特的脸红得不能再红，他的眼睛不知道该往哪里看。  
“帮我拿一套衣服来吧，麻烦了。”  
纽特在离开时轻声的说了一句“你小时候挺可爱的”就跑走了。

皮奎里与格雷夫斯一直是最早到达MACUSA的人，他们在电梯前相遇。  
“我很高兴能再次看到你。”  
“我也是。”  
电梯正好到了他们一起走了进去。  
“所以到底是谁家的小丫头得到了你的这颗坚硬的心？”  
格雷夫斯笑了笑没有回答。  
没多一会电梯到达了他所在的楼层，他一步迈了出去。  
“你应该问是谁家的小子。”  
就在电梯的铁栅栏门即将关闭的时候皮奎里才从震惊中反应过来，她冲了出去追上了早已走远的格雷夫斯  
“是谁家的小子？”  
“我没有告诉你的义务。”  
“信不信我给你的水里放吐真剂。”  
“我一直喝自己准备的水。”  
“帕西瓦尔·格雷夫斯，信不信我滥用职权。”  
“随你。”说完格雷夫斯就把他办公室的门关上了，留下气的牙痒痒的皮奎里。  
不过聪明如她没多久就想出了那个小子是谁，这可真是一个出乎她意料之外的人物。


End file.
